Ci conti
by Beuah
Summary: Sourire ? Compte là-dessus, Shura. Et bois l'eau fraîche de tes larmes. OS, pas vraiment de slash, rating K plus. Le dessin de la couverture est de moi pour une fois ! Bonne lecture !


**Hé bien, me revoilà, salut tout le monde !**

 **Je crois que je me spécialise dans les petits OS en ce moment... Je ne les mets pas dans le recueil de la** ** _Salade Niçoise Plutôt Grecque_** **, alors que je le pourrais, pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux garder un certain équilibre entre OS drôles et OS sérieux, et que j'ai atteint mon quota de textes tristounets pour le moment. Du coup j'attends l'inspiration pour la suite du** ** _Poète des Petites Poires III_** **et l'OS d'Halloween qui finira bien par arriver au moins pour octobre 2016 (rires préenregistrés).**

 **Bref, bon bah c'est parti !**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** _Ci conti_ (Ce qui veut dire "compte là-dessus" en italien. Si j'ai bien compris. En tout cas ça m'a l'air logique. Au pire je passe pour une buse. Heh.)

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre :** Bonne question ! Heu... Bah je sais pas. On peut pas tout savoir dans la vie, les amis... Lisez et vous me direz à quel genre cela vous fait penser ! XD

 **Contexte :** Pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire (petit avertissement : soyez sensibles à la conjugaison !)

 **Personnages :** Shura, DeathMask (bon bah je vais me faire une carte d'abonnement au club "Les Amis des Pâtes au Chèvre", si quelqu'un en veut une...)

 **Remarque spéciale :** À la base, ce petit récit est parti d'un RP, qui lui-même a engendré un projet de petite BD. D'où le fait que la couverture de cet OS soit en fait un dessin préparatoire à la BD, dessiné par mes soins. Rien de bien grandiose, juste un gribouillis de tête volante, mais soit. Je sais pas si on peut bien voir l'image, mais j'ose espérer que ça vous donnera une petite visualisation d'un passage de l'OS. Au pire bah, je me fais passer encore une fois pour une buse. Voilà voilà.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses doigts s'étaient posés d'autorité sur la bouche de son camarade, qui les observa avec incompréhension. Les appendices fins et graciles s'aventurèrent quelque peu sur la pulpe gercée, avant de s'arrêter sur les creux doux que formaient les commissures des lèvres qui accaparaient toute l'attention d'un Capricorne très sérieux dans son entreprise. Le jeune Cancer, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre pourquoi son frère d'armes s'était brusquement mis à lui tripoter le visage alors que juste auparavant ils parlaient du dernier match de football en date et s'étaient remémorés une partie fort amusante de balle au pied avec Aldébaran, secoua la tête pour se libérer de l'étrange emprise du petit espagnol.

\- Heu mec t'es possédé ou c'est comment ?

\- ...

\- Mais tes salauds d'morts, Shura ! ***** Tu vas m'répondre, oui ?

Le Capricorne avait conservé son air sérieux et gardé sa main molle et suspendue dans les airs, comme arrêtée en plein mouvement - ce qui avait d'ailleurs été le cas. Il observa son camarade renfrogné avec ses grands yeux noirs et innocents, puis il se décida à parler.

\- J'essayais de te faire sourire... Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ?

\- Eh... Parce que. J'sais pas. Laisse tomber, mec, j'sais pas comment on fait. Sauf pour faire peur aux bébés.

L'italien arbora alors un terrible rictus carnassier et fier, en ouvrant grand ses yeux carmin. La seule réaction de son camarade fut de soupirer de dépit.

\- Vraiment ? T'as jamais souri autrement que comme ça ?

\- Faut croire que nan. Eh pardon ! Pas d'quoi en faire toute une histoire, si ? Y'a quoi d'spécial ? J'vous comprends décidément pas, vous autres !

\- Bah c'est bizarre quand même... Quand on est content, on sourit. On... On sourit quand on a réussi quelque chose, quand on a vécu quelque chose d'amusant... Ou... Quand on se sent bien auprès de quelqu'un...

Shura gratifia ses dires d'un petit sourire timide, les joues un peu roses et sans quitter Angelo du regard. Ce dernier soutint simplement l'échange visuel, avec l'air assez penaud de l'enfant qui ne comprend pas où son interlocuteur veut en venir. Il cligna même plusieurs fois des yeux, impassible. Le Capricorne sembla se rembrunir et réfléchir un instant, puis il releva le visage avec une expression déterminée et un peu espiègle.

\- Tu verras ! Je te ferai sourire un jour !

Rembruni à son tour, le petit Cancer croisa les bras et s'adossa au large tronc de l'arbre qui se tenait derrière eux.

\- C'est ça, compte là-d'ssus.

* * *

Le temps est lourd en cette matinée de juin, lourd comme l'ambiance qui pèse sur le Sanctuaire, lourd comme les armures qui tintent de toutes parts et s'agitent sur leurs propriétaires dans des cliquetis incessants. Et lourd sera le bilan humain à l'issue de cette journée, Shura le devine facilement.

Assis sur le perron du Dixième temple, le Capricorne fait balader une fine et longue cigarette entre des doigts et les lèvres rendus tremblants par la nervosité, et il observe tout ce remue-ménage inquiétant. Le Grand Pope fait mander et repartir des serviteurs, des Chevaliers d'Argent, des espions à sa solde, même des apprentis. Le fourmillement n'en finit pas. Une rumeur court que Saori, l'irrespectueuse héritière Kido qui se fait passer pour Athéna dans l'odieux dessein de parvenir à ses fins et de satisfaire ses caprices égoïstes, est sur le point de fouler la terre sacrée de ces lieux, dans le vain espoir d'en découdre avec l'armée sacrée de la véritable déesse porte-égide. L'espagnol tique. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose allait se produire, à en juger par les affirmations de Camus et d'Aphrodite sur le fait que le grand prêtre du Sanctuaire aurait effectué, pas plus tard que la veille, une prise d'augures sur le Mont Étoilé après consultation d'un oracle...

Mais ce n'est pas réellement pour cela que Shura trépigne et s'inquiète. C'est parce que quelque chose, plus tôt dans la matinée, est venu mobiliser ses souvenirs d'enfance. Un DeathMask sûr de lui, mais brusquement rêveur, qui a pris congé de lui d'une bien étrange manière après une banale conversation sur le football et le dernier match de Michel Platini à la Juventus, qui, au fil des digressions, s'est changée en un débat houleux sur la rumeur qui circule et en paris idiots sur une éventuelle mobilisation des Chevaliers d'Or dans la journée. Le Cancer l'a à première vue salué de la plus habituelle des façons, d'un signe de main nonchalant qui a ponctué un sarcastique « _On s'revoit après la bataille, compte sur moi !_ ». Mais quelque chose a grandement perturbé le détenteur d'Excalibur dans le comportement de son camarade. Quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de presque trop.

Un sourire.

Et rien à faire. Pas moyen de s'en réjouir. Ce sourire, qui ne s'efface pas derrière les paupières closes de Shura qui le visualise et le ressasse encore et encore, finissant par le connaître tant et si bien qu'il a l'impression de pouvoir le toucher, est trop unique, trop mal placé, trop maladroit pour quelqu'un qui maîtrise parfaitement ses attitudes même les plus grotesques dans une optique de manipulation permanente d'autrui. Il devrait être satisfait, comblé de joie d'avoir enfin pu faire sourire son frère d'armes, des années après cette fameuse promesse... Mais non. Son cœur se serre, sa gorge se noue, et sa cigarette tombe à moitié consumée sur le sol dallé de marbre. Shura vient de le comprendre. Il est trop tard pour sourire. Et c'est bien pour cela que le Cancer, amateur d'absurde, y est parvenu. Ce sourire était là pour dire, non pas que DeathMask se sent bien avec lui, mais pour dire qu'il se _sentait_ bien avec lui. Ce sourire timide et mélancolique était...

Un sourire d'adieu.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les seules bonnes choses que le Cancer fasse soient toujours les dernières ?

En entendant un réel vacarme provenant de la Maison du Taureau et en percevant des flambées de cosmos inconnus, Shura pose ses doigts sur les commissures de ses lèvres et y sent tomber des larmes.

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin de texte :**_

 *** : Une expression que j'aime beaucoup, _li mortacci tua_ que je retranscris toujours par "tes salauds de morts" parce que c'est la traduction que je trouve le plus souvent dans les traductions littéraires... Là pour le coup je suis sûre de mon italien, c'est une expression typiquement romaine pour insulter quelqu'un de manière exagérée en incriminant tout l'arbre généalogique parce que c'est rigolo. Y'a tout un tas de variantes, je crois que ça se dit même en espagnol... En français, c'est plus "ta race !" qu'on dirait. 'Fin vous voyez le genre quoi. Et comme dans mon HC actuel DeathMask bien que s'entraînant en Sicile est originaire de la banlieue de Rome (non je n'ai pas fait une overdose de Pasolini je vois pas de quoi vous parlez)... Bref voilà, c'était la minute où vous avez l'impression que je connais quelque chose. C'était cool. À plus !**


End file.
